Chosen
The are teenagers that were chosen to protect the Digital World by an unknown source They are partnered with their own Digimon partner. All of the Chosen are from Redemption and attend the same high school. There are seven Chosen as of right now. The Chosen The Chosen were brought to the Digital World in May 2007. John Sayers John Sayers is a sophomore at Redemption High School. He has been best friends with Karin Garcia since he was five and she was four. He along with six others were drawn to an empty classroom and was transported to the Digital World. Upon arriving there, he woke up in ancient ruins and was met by his Digimon partner, Veemon. After he met up with the others, he fell into the role of leader, but it wasn't met without conflict. Val Breckenridge and John didn't see eye to eye on things and that cause the main source of conflict within the group. Val Breckenridge Val Breckenridge is a sophomore at Redemption High School. For most of his life, Val was a loner and didn't talk or hang out much as kid with others. His family life is something he likes to keep hidden from everyone. The only thing known about his family is that he is an only child and lives with his dad. He harbors anger and pain about his past causing that to be the source of his desire to be alone. Along with six others, he was transported to the Digital World. Once he woke, he was met by his partner Guilmon. Unlike the reaction of everyone else, Val took it in stride and immediately accepted what was going on. Val's loner personality usually puts him in conflict with many people especially John Sayers within the group. Val constantly questions and argues with John as John tries to take charge and lead the group through the Digital World. Karin Garcia Karin Garcia is a sophomore at Redemption High School. She has been best friends with John Sayers since she was four and he was five. She is older than her twin sister Kristian by 27 minutes. Karin in the more levelheaded of the twins and normally has to comfort and calm down her extremely emotion twin. She practices Brazilian jiu jistu and has a blue belt in the sport. She acts as referee for the fights between John and Val as she breaks them up most of the time. Kristian Garcia Kristian Garcia is a sophomore at Redemption High School. She has known John Sayers since she was four but only because of his friendship with her twin sister Karin. Kristian is the overly emotional twin that Karin has to constantly calm down. Her reaction to the Digital World was an overwhelming sense of emotions and all she could do was cry much to the annoyance of everyone else. Colt Barton Colt Barton is a sophomore at Redemption High School. He is tall and lanky. Despite being a genius with an eidetic memory, Colt wants to attend high school like everyone else so he can have "the experience". However due to his passive and non-confrontational personality, he tends to be bullied a lot by others students at school. That causes him not to trust other people and even causes him to not trust John at first. Zack Henderson Zack Henderson is a sophomore at Redemption High School despite being the age of a junior. He is friends with Colt, but he hardly knows the others. He has Val in several classes so they know who each is but they don't know anymore than that. Alongside school, Zack is trying to find a school with a veterinary program he can get into right after high school. Brie Towser Brie Towser is friends with Kristian but doesn't know any of the others. She slightly knows Karin because she is Kristian's sister. The others are complete strangers to her. She has seen them around school, but she had never talked to them. In the group of seven, she feels isolated because she doesn't know anyone in the group aside for Kristian. She keeps to herself and doesn't speak up often. Digimon Partners Veemon Veemon is John's partner Digimon. He is a blue and white dragon type Digimon. His attribute is Vaccine. Guilmon Guilmon is Val's partner digimon. He is a red and white dragon type Digimon. His attribute is Virus. Lopmon Lopmon is Karin's partner Digimon. She an animal type Digimon. Her attribute is Vaccine. Terriermon Terriermon is Kristian's partner Digimon. She is an animal type Digimon. Her attribute is Vaccine. Hagurumon Hagurumon is Colt's partner Digimon. He is a machine type Digimon. His attribute is Virus. Kunemon Kunemon is Zack's partner Digimon. He is an insect type Digimon. His attribute is Virus. Patamon Patamon is Brie's partner Digimon. He is a mammal type Digimon. His attribute is Vaccine. Category:Chosen Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3